Communication devices are seeing an explosive growth in content sharing via ad-hoc wireless networks. Conventional systems request users to perform multiple manual steps prior to setting up a secure connection (e.g., Bluetooth® connection) between two or more device to share the content. For example, the steps can include forming a group, approving participants, entering passwords or pins on each device, etc. Once a secure connection has been established, content can be shared between two previously unassociated devices in an ad-hoc manner, for example, people at a meeting can share documents, people sharing a meal can share pictures, people at a concert or sporting event can share media files, etc. Other conventional systems utilize Near Field Communication (NFC) to transfer content from one NFC-enabled device to another NFC-enabled device. NFC is a short-range radio technology that enables communication between the NFC-enabled devices when they are very close to each other (e.g. within a distance of 1.5 cm). Most often, the two NFC-enabled devices physically touch each other (“tap”) to exchange of small amounts of content within the duration of the tap.